


A kiss to give up control

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [9]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: The sofa should be big enough for both of them, but with Bai Yutong’s long legs stretched out, and Zhan Yao sprawled across him, there are still limbs hanging off the sides.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	A kiss to give up control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.
> 
> I had some problems coming up with an idea for this prompt. Please excuse the fact that I've gone for more of a pun than what was intended by the prompt.

The sofa should be big enough for both of them, but with Bai Yutong’s long legs stretched out, and Zhan Yao sprawled between his legs, there are still limbs hanging off the sides. Of course, they could just sit up like normal people, Yutong thinks, but then he wouldn’t have Zhan Yao’s head in his lap and he wouldn’t be able to run his fingers through Zhan Yao’s hair. And where would the fun be then?

There’s some wildlife documentary playing on the TV, which Zhan Yao is pretending to watch (Yutong can see his eyes sliding shut occasionally and he estimates another five minutes of petting and snuggling and he’ll be completely asleep). Yutong really couldn’t care less about the mating habits of whatever those damn creatures are on the screen – he’s more interested in the mating habits of overworked psychology professors, if he’s honest – so he reaches down the side of Zhan Yao’s body for the remote control. He hopes he’ll be able to find an action movie or even a football game on another channel.

He doesn’t know if it’s his movements that wake Zhan Yao up, or whether he’s slightly telepathic (he occasionally sends private, if horny, thoughts to Zhan Yao during the day at work to see if his theory holds any weight; no luck so far), but he’s suddenly moving, and reaching for the remote control in Yutong’s hand.

“I’m watching this,” he mutters, his voice scratchy and dry. He’s not completely awake yet and his hand is missing the remote control each time he reaches for it (although it could be Yutong keeping it just out of reach that makes him miss it). Yutong's enjoying the way Zhan Yao is twisting around on his lap, and he’s definitely appreciating the way his t-shirt is rucking up, showing off a pale sliver of skin that his fingers are itching to touch.

He gives in to the desire, letting the hand that isn’t holding the remote control gently brush against Zhan Yao’s stomach. Zhan Yao’s breath hitches at the touch, a soft gasp coming from him. He rests his palm against the soft skin, spreading his fingers out until they’re covering as much space as possible, his little finger just skimming the waistband of Zhan Yao's sweatpants. Zhan Yao’s eyes have closed again, but this time Yutong is sure it’s not because he’s falling asleep. 

He leans down, awkwardly (his back twinges a little, but it’s totally worth it) and kisses Zhan Yao. It’s barely a peck on his lips at this angle, but it’s enough that Zhan Yao gives a contented sigh and rubs his cheek against Yutong’s thigh like a damn cat.

No longer caring about the TV channel, Yutong drops the remote control on the floor and reaches for Zhan Yao, tugging him closer, while simultaneously shuffling himself along the length of the sofa. He manhandles Zhan Yao for a few moments until the pair of them are settled, laying stretched out together, their bodies pressed together in the small space. It’s not especially comfortable, but Zhan Yao’s body is warm against his and their legs are twisted together. He’s got his arms wrapped tightly around Zhan Yao, ostensibly to prevent him from falling off the sofa, but they both know that’s not the reason.

This time it’s Zhan Yao who initiates the kiss, and then neither of them pay any more attention to the TV until well after the documentary has ended.


End file.
